Les élections de Konoha
by MV-GD
Summary: Nouveau Hokage en perspective...


Yoyo' on est de retour! **(Nous sommes de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Non en fait juste pour faire un jeu de mots , ou plusieurs)**

Infos :

- Les_** REVIEWS**_ sont obligatoires si vous lisez nos textes!

- L'écriture en gras **(Et non c'est pas Light)** sont nos commentaires personnels.

- Notre humour est parfois dur à comprendre, alors si vous avez des questions posez-les nous ^.^

* * *

><p>… : NON JE REFUSE!<p>

… : Mais….sans vouloir vous vexer…vous devez prendre votre retraite.

...: NON!

Ce cri strident **(On plaint les fenêtres)** retentit dans tout le village.

A l'Akatsuki.

Pein : TOBI TA GUEULE!

Tobi : -_Tousse avec une écharpe autour du cou-_ Mais sempai Tobi n'a plus de voix.

Pein : DEIDARA AU PIED!

Dei : Yoyo'!

Pein : Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu Tobi?

Dei : J'ai essayé de lui expliquer qu'en hiver on ne se baigne pas tout nu dans la rivière gelée!

Tobi : Mais vous m'avez bien réchauffé après…

Bon revenons à Konoha.

**(M&V : Dommage c'était intéressant…)**

Tsunade : JE PRENDRAI PAS MA RETRAITE!

Kakashi : Mais…vous avez 99ans, 3mois, 4semaines, 3jours et 2minutes.

Orochimaru : C'est ça vieillit moi on a presque le même âge…

Jiraya : Non vous avez exactement…_ –Se fait assommer par Lee-_

Naruto : Wooow l'espoir fait vraiment vivre…pourquoi je vis encore moi ?

Sasuke : Parce que tu persistes à croire que je t'aime…persister c'est pas de l'espoir ?

Sakura : Sasuke est à moi !

Iruka : Qui est-ce qui va la remplacer alors ?

Tsunade : JE SUIS PAS ENCORE PARTIE !

Ibiki : J'aurais bien voulu pourtant…

Naruto : C'est moi l'Hokage !

Tsunade : NON C 'EST MOI !

Ibiki : Plus pour longtemps…mouhahahahahahaha.

Iruka : Je propose Kakashi. _–rougissant-_ **(*o*)**

Kakashi : Oh c'est gentil ! _–Câlin-_ **(*O*)**

Tsunade : EUZEGAGAAAA !

Ibiki : Voilà elle déraille vraiment…je vais m'en occuper nyark mouhahahahahaha !

Sasuke : Moi je serais le parfait Hokage !

Naruto&Sakura : Owiii~ _-Bavent-_

Iruka : Faut voter et faire voter le peuple !

Peuple : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le peuple ?

**(On plaint Iruka)**

Iruka : Euh..qu'il est content ?

Peuple : Ouais =D !

**(…on va rien dire…Tobi au pluriel…Tobi : Tobi sont dans sa grotte / Hidan : Tobi au lit t'es malade on te rappelle ! / Tobi : Non Tobi pas vouloir !...BANG…)**

Jour de l'élection les candidats sont : Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Ibiki Morino**(…)**, Anko Mitarashi et pi…c'est tout.

Tsunade : Euzegaga.

Peuple : Heureusement qu'on change !

Iruka : Regarder les candidats avant de dire ça !

Candidats : _-Regard noir…-_

Iruka : _-Prend le micro-_ BON MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS !

Hidan : Et les travelos heiiin ?

Kakuzu : C'est donc un mec !

Tous : Mais vous foutez quoi ici ?

Akatsuki : Bah Pein…

Pein : ON VIT DANS CE PAYS DE M****ALORS ON VOTE AUSSI !

Zetsu : Tant que Pein n'est pas candidat c'est ok.

Pein : Tu disais ? _–regard noir-_

…..Bon bref…..

Iruka : BON MESDAMES ET MESSIEUR ET LE OU LA TRAVELO…LOTTE ?

Dei : Purée…j'suis un mec !

Iruka : Bon…reprenons…MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS ET LA CHOSE EN BLOND AVEC DES NUAGES ROUGES SUR SON PULL NOUS ANNONÇONS LES RESULTATS !

Peuple : -_Suspens-_ OUAIS !=D

Iruka : 1% pour…

Peuple : Pour…

Akasuki : Pour…

Candidats : Pour…

Tsunade : Euzegaga !

Iruka : Non Tsunade pas toi **(Vous voyez comme on finit quand on est Hokage…)** Alors 1% pour Anko Mitarashi.

Anko : Merci Ibiki. _–Part torturer un pauvre détenu qui n'avait rien demandé-_

Iruka : 10% pour…

Peuple : Pour…

Iruka : PUTAIN VOS GUEULES !

Tous : Ooooooooh _–Choc-_

**(Comme il est mignon quand il s'énerve *_*)**

Iruka : Pour Shino Aburame !

Shino : Ouf ! Merci de pas m'avoir choisis !

Kiba : MAIIIIS JE VOULAIS QUE TU SOIS HOKAGE !

Shino : Tu vas mourir Kiba…

Kiba : …Euh…salut !

Iruka : 12% pour Shikamaru Nara et pour Sasuke.

Peuple :_ -No réactions-_

Sakura : NON SASUKE !

Sasuke : Kakuzu tu veux combien pour la tuer ?

Kakuzu : Viens là mon enfant…on va bien s'entendre…

Sakura : -_Le rejoint_- C'est vrai ?

Kakuzu : _-L'assomme et la fout dans un sac-_ Non ^.^

Sasuke : Merci !

Shikamaru : …Ouais ok…bye. -_Part fantasmer sur ses nuages-_ **(Oooooooh)**

Iruka : 15%pour NARUTO UZUMAKI** (Ah il a des préférences)** JE SUIS FIÈRE DE TOI FISTON !

Naruto : La prochaine fois !

Iruka : Et enfin en tête ! Mon très cher et adoré et brillant KAKASHI HATAKE AVEC 25% DES VOIX !

Ibiki : Tu m'aurais pas oublié ?

Iruka : Je t'ai oublié ?

Peuple : Tu l'as oublié !

Iruka : J'ai fait ça ?

Peuple : Oui tu as fait ÇA !

Iruka : Non c'est impossible !

Peuple : Iruka…

Iruka : Bon d'accord…et l'autre là il a aussi 25% -_Murmure la fin-_

Kakashi : Ibiki dégage.

Ibiki : Kakashi tu vas périr !

Tobi : Battez-vous pas ! Tobi à la solution !

2mois plus tard.

Kakashi : Ibiki on aurait dû se méfier et se mettre d'accord…

Ibiki : Et comment…

Hokage : Partez en mission en silence !

Dei : Tobi chéri ce soir tu veux manger quoi ?

Hokage : Du curry mon amour =D Tobi a déjà faim.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Et vous pour qui auriez-vous votez?<strong>


End file.
